


Revenge

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, I guess???, Names, Phase 2 Destroyer, inspired by things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is sweet.</p><p>Or, Coulson discovers the name of his gun. (It's so his gun now, none of you can deny it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by What's In A Name? (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5895760) by CallToMuster (http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster).
> 
> Brilliant read! Go check it out! :D

Ten months later, when Coulson returned to SHIELD, he didn't ask about the Phase 2 Destroyer gun. He wasn't even thinking about it. The gun brought back more than a few unwanted memories, like, _dying_.

Of course, he also had liked the gun, especially when it had blown the Norse god of mischief straight through the solid metal wall. That had been extremely satisfying.

Still, he had more important things on his mind than the steel weapon, and so the subject never came up. Until, an alien attacked the Triskelion.

Regular bullets seemed to do nothing against its fortified skin, so Coulson headed down to the armory with the intent of finding his- er, _the_ gun.

Unfortunately, he had no idea what the Phase 2 Destroyer had been named. He recalled that the last time he'd been at SHIELD, it's name had consisted of numbers. Numbers that he didn't remember. (What could he say? He'd died a minute or two later.)

He requested the Phase 2 Destroyer and luckily, Jamison was there. He knew which gun Coulson was talking about. He did act a bit strangely about it, though.

"Sir? You do know that the name of this gun has been changed, right?"

"I'm well aware of that Agent Jamison, however, as there is an alien currently destroying the upper floors of SHIELD I didn't have time to ask what they named it."

Jamison smiled widely, his eyes suddenly lit with mischief, "Yes, sir."

•

In the end, Coulson killed the creature before it got too far. This gun was proving far too useful. However, when he turned to drop it back off at the armory, the name caught his eye.

_Coulson's Revenge._

He was in shock at first, but his grin eventually grew and Coulson returned the gun to the armory giving Jamison a raised eyebrow. Jamison smirked, "How did she fair, sir? It's been ten or so months since someone took it out."

He didn't even bat an eye, "Revenge is sweet, Agent."

With that retort said, Coulson left as muffled sniggers accompanied him back down the hall.


End file.
